


Racau Risau tentang Rasa di Meja Makan

by ATownInBlue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy old men conversation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATownInBlue/pseuds/ATownInBlue
Summary: Meja makan adalah tempat penuh cerita; tidak menutup kemungkinan tentang ungkapan berbagai rasa. Ini cerita tentang Bokuto, Kuroo, dan racauan mabuk yang berakhir tidak seperti yang dikira.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	Racau Risau tentang Rasa di Meja Makan

**Author's Note:**

> Karena ini panjang, aku memutuskan buat cross posting disini biar lebih enak dibaca :D

Bokuto meremas ponselnya, membaca berkali-kali riwayat pesannya dengan Kuroo beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengacak rambutnya, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lakukan semalam. Bisa-bisanya ia, tidak sadar sama sekali mengirim pesan teks yang kurang sopan pada rekan kerjanya itu? Mereka memang dekat, tapi untuk menggoda, dan yang paling parah, mengekspos orientasi seksualnya secara cuma-cuma jelas bukan hal yang sepatutnya Ia lakukan. Bahkan ketika Kuroo terlihat tidak keberatan, bukannya juga ia mau membeberkan fakta bahwa ia memang memiliki rasa untuk pria tampan itu.

Tuhan, padahal Bokuto bermaksud menikmati akhir pekannya agar tidak membuat masalah saat harus mabuk di luar rumah, kenapa yang terjadi justru masalah yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya?

Bokuto setengah menjambak rambutnya dan mulai berjalan kesana kemari dengan gusar. Ia merasa bisa saja ia mengklarifikasi segalanya, berkata bahwa itu hanya sekadar racauan orang mabuk yang tidak perlu terlalu dianggap serius. Tapi apa mungkin ia dan Kuroo dapat kembali seperti semula jika Ia memilih solusi itu?

Bokuto menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Apapun yang terjadi, sepertinya hal yang saat ini dapat ia lakukan hanya satu: menelpon Kuroo.

Ibu jarinya menekan tombol panggil, diikuti matanya yang memejam kuat. Detak jantungnya sudah tak karuan sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia meracau melalui pesan teks. Saat ini, ia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa deras darahnya mengalir. Yang Bokuto tahu, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

_“Halo?”_

“Ya HalO!” ucap Bokuto terlalu cepat, tanpa sadar suaranya pecah. Ia dapat mendengar Kuroo yang sepertinya terkejut di seberang. Ia kemudian berdeham dan mencoba sekali lagi, “ _Sorry_ , halo, Kuroo, lagi kosong sekarang?”

_“Oh iya, santai kok, kenapa Bokuto?”_

“Umm, itu….” Bokuto dapat merasakan seluruh keberaniannya menguap entah kemana. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa atau mulai dari mana.

_“Bokuto?”_

Bokuto hampir terlonjak karenanya. “I-Iya?”

_“Mau ngomongin soal yang semalam, bukan?”_

Hati Bokuto mencelos, ia menggigit bibirnya. “Kuroo… gue minta maaf banget ya…”

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan apapun di seberang. Bokuto baru membuka mulutnya ketika Kuroo mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

“K-kuroo?” ucap Bokuto takut-takut.

_“Lo kenapa minta maaf coba?”_

“Ya… gue…” pikiran Bokuto mendadak kosong. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia menelpon Kuroo ataupun mengapa ia meminta maaf.

Bokuto hanya berharap Kuroo tidak membencinya.

_“Bokuto?”_

Bokuto kembali terlonjak.

_“Udah makan siang belom?”_

“Hah? Eh, belum…”

_“Gue lagi masak nih, kita lanjut ngobrolnya di apart gue mau gak? Biar lebih enak juga,”_ ucap Kuroo ringan.

“O-oke kalo gitu! Setengah jam lagi-”

_“Hush! Apaan deh, santai aja, lo pasti baru bangun kan? Mandi dulu terus siap-siap, jangan buru-buru ya? Gue tungguin kok.”_

Bokuto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, yang ia tahu, ia siap dan tidak siap di saat yang bersamaan untuk apapun yang akan terjadi di apartemen Kuroo nanti.

* * *

Apartemen Kuroo bukannya apartemen yang kelewat mewah, tapi pemandangan sekitarnya cukup memanjakan mata. Langit biru dan awan putih hari itu menjadi pemanis lainnya, selain hamparan bunga yang terawat, serta tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain-main di taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Gedung apartemen Kuroo. Sayangnya, Bokuto kadung kalut dengan segala pemikirannya, dan tidak sempat meresapi keadaan sekitarnya.

Bokuto belum pernah merasa menunggu lift begitu lama. Pertama kalinya ia ingin menekan berkali-kali tombol yang tidak bersalah itu. Semesta seolah setuju untuk semakin mempermainkan hati Bokuto yang jauh dari kata tenang.

Bokuto mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya menekan bel unit apartemen Kuroo. Ia mendengar derap langkah mendekat, membuat buku jarinya dingin. Kenop pintu berputar, dan pintu mengayun terbuka, memperlihatkan Kuroo dalam kaos cream dan celana sweatpants biru tua, menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Bokuto dapat merasakan badannya yang panas dingin tidak karuan.

“Ayo masuk dulu.”

Apartemen Kuroo menyambutnya dengan bau lezat di udara. Cahaya yang menimpa sudut-sudut ruangan membuatnya terlihat nyaman, kecuali Bokuto benar-benar merasa asing di tempat itu. Bokuto mengikuti Kuroo dengan kikuk ke arah ruang makan. Setengah linglung, ia menuruti arahan Kuroo yang menyuruhnya untuk mencuci tangan dan bergabung dengannya di meja makan yang sudah tersedia udang pedas manis dan capcay serta kerupuk, lengkap dengan nasi yang masih mengepul.

“Kita sambil makan ya? Lo makannya mau banyak apa enggak nasinya?” tanya Kuroo sembari menyendok nasi untuk piring Bokuto.

“Dikit aja gapapa—” dan tepat setelah Bokuto bicara begitu, perutnya berbunyi. Rupanya ia tak bisa bohong dengan bau masakan yang begitu lezat itu, berhasil menggelitik selera makannya.

“Dih, apa sih, nggak usah malu-malu lo, kayak makan sama siapa aja…” Bokuto tersipu, namun tetap menerima piring dari Kuroo dengan senyum lebar.

Tidak ada suara lain selain denting sendok bertemu piring dan deru pendingin ruangan, terasa sunyi namun nyaman. Kontras dengan Bokuto yang masih belum bisa menenangkan hatinya yang masih seperti genderang perang. Bokuto sadar akan dirinya yang sama sekali belum menatap kawan satu divisinya itu sejak menapakkan kaki di dalam apartemennya. Ia akhirnya mencoba mencuri pandang pada pria berambut hitam di seberangnya, hanya untuk bertemu mata. Bokuto cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada nasi di piringnya.

“Lo kalo mau nambah jangan sungkan ya, lauknya masih banyak itu di wajan.”

Bokuto mengangguk-angguk saja, kemudian mengikuti Kuroo yang mulai mengisi piringnya dengan lauk-pauk. Tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka bersentuhan saat akan mengambil kerupuk di dalam toples. Refleks, Bokuto segera menarik tangannya.

Kuroo tampak terperanjat. Ia kemudian juga menarik tangannya, melipat rapi di depan dada, dan menegakkan duduknya. “Lo kayaknya nggak bakal ketelen ya kalo makan sekarang, yaudah yok sini gue dengerin.”

Bokuto akhirnya menatap dengan takut-takut.

“Pertama-tama,” Bokuto menelan ludahnya. “Gue…. Minta maaf ya?”

Kuroo mengangkat alisnya. “Gue tanya lagi, kenapa gitu minta maaf?”

“Yaaa karena banyak alasan? Gue udah nggak sopan sama lo, segala pake ngeasumsiin orientasi seksual lo, terus tiba-tiba coming out…” Bokuto menggantung kepalanya rendah. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas sendoknya.

“Bokuto,” ucap Kuroo perlahan. “Mau denger cerita gue nggak?”

Bokuto otomatis mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kuroo dalam bingung. “Hah? Maksudnya?”

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroo justru tersenyum simpul. “Lo inget gak kapan pertama kali kita ketemu?”

Bokuto mengernyit, masih kebingungan. “Hari pertama gue masuk kantor? Pas gue diajak keliling buat kenalan?”

“Salah.”

“Lah? Terus kapan?”

“Kita ketemu pertama kali di hari tes psikotes lo.”

Bokuto makin dibuat bingung.

“Hari itu gue lagi nggak enak badan banget, tapi gue maksain buat tetap ngantor. Sampai di kantor gue malah bener-bener mual, langsung lari ke toilet.” Kuroo memulai ceritanya tanpa menggubris kebingungan Bokuto sedikit pun. “Nyampe di toilet malah makin parah, gue keliyengan kayak orang mau pingsan, akhirnya cuma jongkok samping wastafel.”

Kuroo meneguk air sebelum mulai melanjutkan. “Gue pikir, pasrah ajalah udah kalau emang harus pingsan di toilet. Sampai tiba-tiba ada yang nepuk pundak gue, nanyain gue baik-baik aja atau enggak.”

Samar-samar Bokuto seperti teringat sesuatu, namun masih terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi cerita Kuroo.

“Gue cuma bisa ngadah doang, ga sanggup ngomong. Tapi orang itu langsung kaget banget, dan buru-buru ngobok-ngobok tasnya, terus ngasih gue botol air minum, minyak kayu putih, sama tolak angin sebungkus. Dia juga langsung nawarin buat nganter gue ke ruang kesehatan. Gue cuma bisa ngikut dia aja waktu dia bawa gue ke ruang kesehatan. Lucunya, gue dikira peserta tes juga, jadi dia bawa gue ke ruang kesehatan buat peserta, untung emang dokter perusahaan, jadi dokternya maklum aja.”

Bokuto tiba-tiba merasakan déjà vu, dan paham dengan arah cerita Kuroo.

“Orang itu lo, Bokuto.” Lanjut Kuroo sebelum Bokuto sempat angkat bicara. “Gue pikir, gue nggak sempet bilang terima kasih, jadi cuma gue doain aja yang terbaik buat lo. Ternyata beberapa minggu kemudian, lo join divisi gue.

“Gue udah siap bilang terima kasih, tapi ternyata lo nggak inget sama sekali. Gue juga jadi enggak begitu yakin, takutnya aja gue salah orang karena kondisi gue yang waktu itu juga parah banget. Gue sampe mastiin ke dokter, mastiin kalo orang yang bantuin gue waktu itu adalah elo. Belum sempet gue ngomong soal itu, tiba-tiba aja kita udah deket.

“Gara-gara itu, gue asumsiin kalau lo orangnya pelupa, dan enggak begitu peduli soal detail. Gue kira lo orangnya superfisial, cuma mau nyenengin orang doang, tau nggak?”

Bokuto ternganga, “Jahat banget lo!”

“Ya maaaf, gue juga ngerasa bersalah kok udah pernah berpikiran kayak gitu tentang lo,” sahut Kuroo cepat. “Soalnya, enggak lama setelah itu, gue malah tertampar. Waktu itu yang kita makrab di puncak, lo sengaja ngebeliin makanan nggak pedes cuma buat gue, cuma gara-gara sehari sebelumnya gue bilang lagi nggak enak perut, padahal gue juga ngomongnya sambil lalu doang, dan gue waktu itu udah baik-baik aja.

“Gue asli kaget banget. Gue pikir lo orangnya nggak pedulian, tapi malah ternyata perhatian banget. Lo bisa banget inget apa-apa aja yang enggak disukain sama Hoshiumi padahal dia picky banget. Lo juga selalu mastiin ada menu ikan buat Sugawara karena tau dia gak makan ayam sama daging. Lo bahkan inget minuman apa tuh? Frappe? Kesukaan Yukie yang banyak banget ekstranya itu. Gue yang waktu itu udah hampir setahun sama mereka aja masih suka lupa, lo yang baru dua bulan malah inget banget. Lo bahkan nyadar gue nggak suka mint, cuma dari permen snack kotakan yang selalu gue kasih ke lo, padahal gue nggak pernah bilang.

“Dari situ gue jadi penasaran. Lo tuh sebenarnya orangnya gimana. Lama-kelamaan, gue jadi nyadar kurang-kurangnya lo juga. Dimana lo tuh moody banget, tapi moody-nya kayak anak kecil, gampang turun, tapi gampang naik juga. Lo juga suka frustrasi sendiri sampe panik, padahal sebenarnya lo bisa tapi sekedar lupa aja.” Kuroo mendengus tertawa. “Gue pikir kok lo lucu ya, padahal yang begitu-begitu harusnya malah nyebelin.”

Bokuto kembali kehilangan arah pembicaraan Kuroo. “Maksudnya gimana?”

“Maksud gue, Bokuto,” ucap Kuroo lambat-lambat. “Sebelum gue sadar, gue yang awalnya cuma tertarik buat mengenal lo lebih jauh, malah jadi tertarik sepenuhnya sama eksistensi lo.”

Alis Bokuto bertaut, makin hilang arah.

“Suatu hari gue jadi nyadar, ‘lah, gue naksir Bokuto nih kayaknya’, gitu.” Tutup Kuroo dengan ringannya, seolah tidak mendeklarasikan sesuatu yang besar.

Bokuto di sisi lain, mengerjap bingung, masih berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kuroo. Mulutnya membuka-menutup, ingin berkata sesuatu namun terlalu takjub dengan apa yang ia dengar. “Lo… Gue…?”

Kuroo tertawa kecil dengan usaha terbaik Bokuto untuk menanggapi cerita panjangnya. “Iya, Bokuto.”

“Tapi… kok…”

“Karena gue terlalu sayang sama karir gue, Bokuto. Gue pikir, ah udahlah, biar waktu yang menjawab.” ucap Kuroo pelan. “Akhirnya gue cuma menikmati kebersamaan kita, ngabisin waktu bareng lo itu hal yang paling gue tunggu, sampai tiba-tiba lo ngejauh sendiri.”

Pupil Bokuto mengecil. Ia paham betul dengan apa yang dimaksud Kuroo. Itu adalah saat ia menyadari perasaannya terhadap Kuroo pertama kali. Ia terlalu takut akan merusak hubungan baik mereka berdua, sehingga Bokuto memilih untuk menjauh.

“Gue serius takut banget waktu itu. Gue pikir gue ada salah apa sama elo, apa gue ada nggak sengaja keceplosan soal perasaan gue ke elo, atau apapun yang bikin lo menjauh gitu aja.” Ucap Kuroo, mengerling kejauhan. “Sampai suatu hari lo ngedatengin gue kayak nggak ada apa-apa, dan malah balik lebih deket sama gue dari sebelumnya.”

“Oh itu… bentar, gue kenapa ya bisa balik deket sama lo?”

“Lo nggak inget? Waktu itu Oikawa ngedeketin gue karena mau dikenalin sama Sugawara?”

Bokuto langsung teringat untaian memori setahun yang lalu. “Oh! Iya bener!”

“Nah, terus, jangan kaget ya denger lanjutannya.”

“Kenapa?”

“ _Thanks to Oikawa_ , gue jadi nyadar kalo lo punya perasaan sama gue.”

Otak Bokuto seketika macet. “Lo becanda.”

“Enggak?” ucap Kuroo mantap dihiasi dengan wajah menyebalkannya. “Awalnya gue _denial_ , gue bilang ke Oikawa itu cuma perasaan dia doang. Tapi lama-kelamaan gue jadi yakin juga. Gimana cara lo memperlakukan gue, gimana lo berusaha banget supaya Oikawa enggak deket-deket gue, padahal dia cuma pengen cerita soal Sugawara ke gue.”

Bokuto sepenuhnya membeku. Terlalu banyak informasi yang ia terima dalam satu waktu. “Bentar, bentar, jadi lo naksir gue? Dan tau gue ada perasaan buat lo?”

Kuroo mengangguk.

“Terus kenapa lo nggak bilang dari dulu?!” ucap Bokuto, frustrasi.

“Ya nggak segampang itu, Bokuto,” ucap Kuroo berat. “Kita di umur dimana hubungan kalau bisa bukan buat putus, dan gue pikir, lo pasti ngertiin hal yang sama.”

“Gue nggak tahu perasaan lo ke gue itu beneran mau lo seriusin, atau malah mau lo pendem gitu aja. Apalagi setelah lo balik deket sama gue kayak nggak ada apa-apa, saat itu juga gue jadi goyah. Gimana kalau yang lo rasain ya sekadar khilaf? Gimana kalau akhirnya, perasaan lo ke gue emang nggak spesial? Gue juga dilemma, Bokuto.

“Selain itu juga, gue masih nggak yakin kantor kita aman buat hubungan kita atau enggak. Lo nyadar kan kadang-kadang aja orang-orang suka ngegodain, ngatain yang aneh-aneh, segitu gue sama elo masih sekadar temen. Belum lagi, dibanding Oikawa sama Sugawara, kalau seandainya things didn’t work out between them, mereka beda divisi, ga bakal ketemu. Lo sama gue? Kalau awkward mau lari kemana? Banyak banget risiko yang gue tau bakal kejadian, buat lo dan gue, kalau gue nggak hati-hati.”

Bokuto mendengar penjelasan Kuroo dengan khidmat, mengerti betul karena itu pula sumber kekhawatirannya selama setahun terakhir.

“Di saat yang bersamaan, lo itu bintang, Bokuto. Gue sadar banget lo banyak yang mau, dan gue pikir, mungkin tinggal tunggu waktu buat perasaan lo berubah.”

Mata Bokuto membesar. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan protes ketika Kuroo memberikan gestur untuk tidak menyelanya.

“Sampai semalam gue dapat chat dari lo. Gue kira gue lagi mimpi. Tapi ini pertama kalinya gue bersyukur gue insom.” Kuroo, untuk pertama kalinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bokuto, menatap dekapan tangannya. “Gue seneng banget, gue seseneng sampai gue baru bisa tidur jam 5 tadi. Gue mikirin apa yang harus gue bilang ke lo. Gue takut kalau gue tidur, pas bangun ternyata semua ini cuma mimpi.”

Bokuto menyadari perubahan nada pada suara Kuroo, dan saat yang bersamaan, Bokuto dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tanpa sadar, Bokuto telah melupakan sendoknya, dan meraih dekapan tangan Kuroo, menyentuhnya lembut, teramat lembut, seolah menyentuh patung porselen yang dapat retak kapan saja.

“Perasaan gue masih sama, Kuroo.” Ucap Bokuto perlahan. “Gue suka sama lo, you’re one of the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met, gue masih berharap lo gay supaya gue bisa cium lo, dan yang lo denger ini sama sekali bukan mimpi, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Bagai slow-motion, Kuroo meraih tangan Bokuto. Ia kemudian menatap Bokuto dengan mata yang sedikit berair dan senyum dari bibir yang sedikit bergetar. “Gue udah memprediksi ini, tapi kenapa ya? Ternyata hati gue masih nggak siap juga…”

Bokuto mengitari meja, membawa pria yang sudah menawan hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu ke dalam pelukan. Beberapa bulir air mata berhasil lolos, namun Kuroo tertawa.

“Gue masih nggak percaya perasaan gue berbalas…”

* * *

“Lo suka buah naga nggak? Tadi gue beli yang putih…”

Bokuto tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kuroo yang masih sedikit sengau. Setelah adegan pelukan yang berakhir dengan keduanya yang malu dan menjadi kikuk, mereka bredua akhirnya makan dalam diam. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kuroo tiba-tiba kembali meneteskan air mata di tengah-tengah santap siangnya, membuat Bokuto panik. Lucunya, sang pemilik air mata justru tidak mengerti mengapa ia meneteskan air mata.

“Udah dong ketawanya, gue malu nih…” ucap Kuroo sambil sibuk mencari buah yang dimaksud di kulkas, meninggalkan Bokuto yang masih sibuk mencuci piring.

“Iya-iya udah kok ini diem, mana buah naga? Mau dong, nggak usah dipotong kecil, belah dua aja biar gue sendokin sendiri.”

“Siapa juga yang mau motongin?”

“Yaaaa mana tau kan mas pacar mau motongin buat pacar barunya?”

“Emang kita pacaran?” ucap Kuroo ringan sembari membelah buah naga.

Senyum jahil Bokuto seketika menghilang, ia buru-buru melap tangan basahnya. “Loh—”

Giliran Kuroo yang tertawa. “Gue bercanda.”

“Serius nih,” ucap Bokuto, berbeda dengan ucapannya, nadanya terdengar tidak yakin. “Kalo ternyata lo milih buat nggak pacaran, gue nggak apa-apa kok….”

Kuroo mengangkat alisnya, menarik kembali buah naga yang sudah setengah jalan menuju tangan Bokuto. “Beneran?”

Bokuto menghela napas berat. “Enggak sih sebenarnya. Tapi gue juga nggak mau maksain lo buat ada dalam hubungan yang lo masih nggak yakin.”

“Kok bisa lo mikir gitu?”

Bokuto menarik Kuroo mendekat, menjebaknya pinggang rampingnya dalam pelukan. “Hubungan baru artinya masalah baru, Kuroo, dan nggak semua orang siap untuk itu.”

“Gue tau, dan gue lebih dari siap untuk ini, Bokuto.”

Kuroo kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan, membawa Bokuto kembali ke meja makan. Ia kemudian kembali duduk manis berhadapan dengan Bokuto sembari menopang dagunya. “Tapi gue penasaran sebenarnya apa yang bisa bikin lo tertarik sama gue.”

“Lo serius nanya ini?”

“Kenapa nggak serius?”

“Pacar baru harusnya… apa kek gitu? Ciuman? Cuddle? Ngedate?” ucap Bokuto setengah bercanda.

Kuroo mendecak lidah. “Kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu, Bo, tapi gue penasaran mampus sama alasan lo bisa tertarik sama gue.”

Bokuto akhirnya menyerah, “ _I told you, you’re gorgeous._ ”

“ _Define ‘gorgeous’._ ”

“Apa ya…” ucap Bokuto memulai kuliahnya. Ia mencoba menyortir berbagai kosakata yang ada didalam kamusnya, namun tak kunjung menemukan definisi yang tepat. “Gue diginiin malah jadi blank nih…”

Kuroo terbahak. “Lebay ah lo,”

“Beneran,” ucap Bokuto, serius. “Awalnya gue deket sama lo karena seumuran, terus gue liat-liat lo orangnya santai, enggak ambis yang gimana-gimana juga, terus lo orangnya pinter banget lagi.”

Kuroo hanya mencibir.

“Maksud gue, emang gue harus punya alasan khusus buat suka sama lo?” ucap Bokuto, frustrasi. “Gue… suka lo… ya suka aja!”

Kuroo kali ini tergelak lepas. Bokuto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

“ _Sorry_ , gue percaya lo kok,” ucap Kuroo begitu tawanya mereda. “Gue malah takut kalau lo nyoba muji-muji gue sampe lebay.”

“Sumpah gue nggak ngerti…”

“Nggak apa-apa, gue juga masih nggak sepenuhnya ngerti soal lo, dengan segala keantikan lo,” Kuroo kemudian meraih tangan kiri Bokuto. “Pelan-pelan aja, ya?”

* * *

Udara senja itu terasa sedikit kering. Kuroo bahkan tidak merasa seperti baru saja mandi, padahal rambutnya masih meneteskan air. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak merasakan keberadaan pria selain dirinya. Ia akhirnya menuju balkon, dimana pria yang dimaksud sedang bersenandung entah apa sembari melihat matahari terbenam.

“Ngapain disini?” ucap Kuroo sebelum bergabung dengan lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu.

“Langitnya lagi bagus aja,” Bokuto menarik Kuroo mendekat dan mengambil handuknya. “Yang bener ngeringinnya, nanti masuk angin lho.”

Kuroo hanya menggumam sekenanya, membiarkan Bokuto bertingkah sesukanya.

“Idih romantis amat berduaan di balkon pas senja sama pacar…”

Kuroo mau tidak mau tertawa mendengar kalimat yang jelas-jelas mengubah suasana menjadi lucu.

“Lo nggak jadi?”

Bokuto menelengkan kepalanya. “Jadi apa?”

“Yang semalem?”

“Semalem?” Bokuto mengerjap bingung.

Kuroo menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak yakin. “Itu loh…”

“Itu apa?”

Kuroo akhirnya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian membawa wajahnya mendekat, dan mengecup singkat bibir Bokuto.

“Oh!” Bokuto terkejut, namun wajahnya menyala bagai bohlam baru. “Boleh?”

“Pake nanya lagi…”

Bokuto tergelak kecil sebelum akhirnya membawa wajah Kuroo mendekat. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kuroo, lalu dengan sengaja ditatap sayang selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menutup jarak. Bokuto melumat lembut bibir tipis yang sedikit kering itu. Ia dapat merasakan barley mint sisa pasta gigi Kuroo, napasnya yang masih berbau seperti lemon dari obat kumurnya, dan bagaimana Kuroo yang mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Bokuto merasakan tangan Kuroo yang mendekapnya dekat. Bokuto mengatur posisinya, membiarkan benda asing yang sudah sedari tadi ingin masuk untuk mulai mengeksplor. Tidak ada rasa manis dibalik lidah itu, tapi Bokuto tahu ia sudah candu.

Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama mereka melakukannya, yang mereka tahu langit sudah gelap begitu mereka memisahkan diri untuk mengatur napas. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut memisahkan wajah, karena dua torso masih saling bertaut, saling menopang dagunya di bahu yang terkasih. Angin kencang kemudian berembus, seolah tidak setuju untuk melihat kemesraan mereka lebih lama lagi.

“Masuk dulu yok?” bisik Bokuto.

Kuroo mengangguk dan lebih dulu memisahkan diri. Bokuto menatap sekali lagi sisa-sisa kemerahan senja, berpikir tentang betapa banyaknya hal yang ia lewati, padahal baru saja kemarin ia merasakan gundah luar biasa karena orang yang sama yang baru saja dikecupnya. Tanpa sadar Bokuto meloloskan tawa kecil.

“Dih? Kenapa lo serem banget ketawa sendiri malam-malam?”

Bukannya menjawab, Bokuto justru memanggul Kuroo bagai karung beras, mengabaikan protes kekasihnya.

-fin

* * *


End file.
